myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 9 - "Now That We're Grown Up"
(Finally back with this, and yeah Bart and Olaf cries..) (Scene cuts back to Elsa) (Bart and Olaf are now crying like tiny babies) Elsa: Guys? (No answer) Oh, boy. Think, Elsa, think. (Then she comes up with an idea) *Says "AHA!" Or something else* Yup, I guess you're right. (Bart and Olaf look at Elsa) A couple of kids could never survive this journey. (Bart and Olaf look at each other and they cry again) That's why I guess I'll just have to turn you into grown ups. :) (Bart and Olaf stops crying) Bart: :D You can do that? How?? (Heh, how that works then? XD :/).. Elsa: With my snow queen magic Horses: (neighing, subtitles read: "Snow Queen Magic?" Elsa shushes) Bart: :D Did you hear that, Olaf? She'll use her snow queen magic to turn us into grown ups! (Now, Snow Queen magic is lies..) Bart and Olaf: :D Hooray! (Singing) We're gonna be grown ups! We're gonna be grown ups! We're gonna be grown ups! Elsa: Good. Now, let's get started. Close your eyes. Bart: (He and Olaf close their eyes) Are we grown ups yet? Elsa: Not yet. Uhhh... spin around three times. Bart: (He and Olaf spin like doing ballet) I think it's working. Elsa: Good. Now, keep your eyes shut. (Grabs a costume which looks like a grown up body for Bart and a hat and pipe for Olaf) With my snow queen magic and my two blue shoes (Olaf giggles. Elsa puts the costume to Bart and puts the pipe in Olaf's mouth and hat on his head), I command the two of you to turn into grown ups! Open your eyes! Bart: (He and Olaf open their eyes)... I don't feel any... (Notice that heh heh heh that this Olaf is "Frosty") Oh, my gosh, Olaf, you are Frosty! *Points at him* Olaf: *Points at him too* And you are grown up! Bart: Wow. *They both starts to giggle and laugh more* (He and Olaf play with each other's "grown up stuff") Elsa: So now that you're grown ups, can you make it to The Sea Temple? :D (Bart and Olaf still adore their "grown up stuff") Guys! :/.. Bart and Olaf: :/ Yeah? Elsa: I said, now that you're grown ups, can you make it to The Sea Temple? :D.. Bart and Olaf: >:D Heck, yeah! Elsa: Are grown ups afraid of anything? Bart and Olaf: >:/ Heck, no! Elsa: ;D And why? (Ah rlly?) Bart and Olaf: :D Because we're invincible! (Jump off trench) Yeah! Elsa: I never said that! (As they fall, Bart and Olaf do tough moves) *They go like "YEAH! WOO!") Bart: Yeah! :)... (Realizes something) Olaf? :(... Olaf: :) Yeah, buddy? Bart: :( Why did we jump over the edge instead of taking the stairs? Olaf: :) Bec... well... :/ (They scream after realizing they are falling) (A branch catches them and stops them from falling and they land safely on the ground. Bart stops screaming but Olaf continues screaming) Olaf: AH! AH! AH!... Bart: Olaf. Olaf: (Stops screaming) Huh. Are we dead? Bart: No, far from it, my friend. We're safe and sound at the bottom of this trench. (We see roaring heffalumps and woozles lol many heffalumps and woozles lol let's avoid these around the trench) Olaf: (Lol, lol now Olaf obviously did his oafish quote in the movie:) Happy Birthday! Bart: Do you know what that means? (He and Olaf stand up) We are invincible! *They are marching forward* Bart and Olaf: ♪Now that we're grown ups, we can do anything.♪ (we've got a manly flair.♪) (A heffalump flips them in the sky and is about to eat them) ♪Now that we're grown ups, we are invincible.♪ (A bee-like heffalump catches them but they then fall from it) ♪Now that we're grown ups, we'll go to The Sea Temple,♪ (Lol, we'll do it yes we do!) (they slide down the tree and fly across 3 slow woozles that looks like Jack-In-The-Box. They then fall in a heffalump with honey inside)♪ get the ears, save the town, and Mario.♪ (The heffalump explodes obviously explodes that pretty much honey was in it, so Bart and Olaf's free) ♪Now that we're grown ups,♪ (walking between heffalump and woozles) Bart: ♪We have facial hair.♪ Bart and Olaf: ♪Now that we're grown ups,♪ Olaf: (A woozle rips Olaf's snow-pants/shorts off) ♪I change my underwear.♪ (Yup, normal white underwear for now!) Bart and Olaf: ♪Now that we're grown ups, we've got a manly flair.♪ (Yup, like i said XD!) (walking over volcanoes that switch on and off) ♪We've got the stuff. We're tough enough to save the day.♪ (playing hopscotch over lava rocks) ♪We never had a chance when we were kids. No! No! No!♪ (They dodge a big heffalump, that turns into a small heffalump and then a woozle) ♪But take a look at what the snow queen did.♪ (They dodge a giant green heffalump who can't even get a chance to get them because he is too slow) ♪Ha! Ha! Ha!♪ (They walk onto a road which turns out to be a dead end. A big, green... strong woozle named Wooster is about to finish them off man. The two begin dancing and slapping their bodies) *Wooster stops and he is looking confused* Bart: Yeah, go, Ollie. (a red heffalump with a black jacket and a grey woozle in normal size named Stan and Heff appears with Wooster. While Bart and Olaf continue slapping their bodies and legs, Heff beckons other Heffalumps and Woozles lol many Woozles along with Heffalumps) Olaf: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Bart: Oh yeah. Olaf: Yeah, go Bart. (They both finish by bowing) :D Ah! Heffalumps and Woozles: *Bart and Olaf marches* :D Hooray! ♪Now that they're grown ups, We can't bother them. *They march along right marches after* Now that they're grown ups, they have become our friends. Now that they're grown ups, there'll be a happy end. They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the ears. They'll pass the test♪ (they slap their bodies) ♪and finish the quest.♪ (and again) ♪They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the ears!♪ (The group happily reaches the top of a trench as Bart notices a sign) Bart: "The Sea Temple, dead ahead." :D We did it, Ollie! We made it past everything! Even the hideous, disgusting heffalumps and woozles. Heffalumps and Woozles: :O Huh? :( Aww. (They begin to walk away. Bart notices) Bart: Muhaha! Sorry. (Heffalumps and Woozles just keep walking now... Well walking sadly now yup!) Well, Olaf, we should be there in one more verse. Bart and Olaf: ♪Now that we're grown ups...♪ (They are interrupted by Herobrine the exterminator) Herobrine: Finally. *Bart and Olaf stops suddenly* *End of Part 9!* Category:Blog posts